I have invented a new and novel flexible hollow hoop and ball. My improved hoop and ball can replace a hula hoop as an entertaining and educational toy.
Prior art references known at the time of preparation of this application include the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,817,184, 2,960,793, 2,974,439, 3,066,438, 3,098,316 and 3,167,881.